edukayfunfandomcom-20200213-history
Surprise Eggs - EdukayFUN
Surprise Eggs - EdukayFUN is part of a series of educational videos created by EdukayFUN. Plot The story takes place in two acts. The first act opens to a scene of a laboratory bench upon which have been placed three eggs: one violet, one blue and one orange. The Egg Investigator appears and readies herself to investigate the eggs by performing a series of hand exercises necessary to attain the extreme nimbleness required to carry out proper egg investigation; her amazing display of digital dexterity also serves to establish for the viewers her advanced egg investigation credentials. The Egg Investigator begins her egg investigation by enumerating the eggs. She confirms there are three eggs. She picks up the first (violet) egg and removes the protective outer coating, revealing an inner violet shell. She separates the shell to expose its contents: an ice cube. Exercising professional caution, she employs forceps to remove the ice cube from the egg. She places the ice cube on the lab bench and proceeds to investigate the second (orange) egg. She deftly removes the protective outer casing to disclose the orange inner shell. Upon separating the halves of the shell she discovers a carrot inside. At the prompting of the narrator, she sculpts a snowman from some clay that conveniently happens to be nearby, using the carrot to serve as the snowman's nose. The Egg Investigator places the snowman beside the aforementioned ice cube, then turns her attention to the third and final blue egg. She nimbly removes the protective outer layer, uncovering the inner blue shell. Her further investigation of the blue egg reveals its contents to contain Ulsa, who springs forth from the egg and into the sky, concluding the first act. In the second act Ulsa combines her angelic singing voice with interpretive dance to caution against holding on to ice. The first part of her routine is performed against a backdrop of ice cubes and icicles which serve to emphasize the subject of her concern. She then flies into the outer reaches of the galaxy as she continues to advocate for ice avoidance, noting that only she herself is exempt from the consequences of holding onto ice. Upon arriving at her cosmic destination, Ulsa instantiates six miniature copies of herself, who join her in an intricate and meticulously choreographed dance routine. She then crosses a vast frozen tundra while advising the viewers to reject the temptation to hold onto ice. She concludes her performance with an ominous warning that those who foolishly choose to dismiss her safe ice-handling recommendations will suffer severe consequences. She drives home the seriousness of her message by destroying the six miniature replicas of herself that she created earlier. The second act concludes with Ulsa returning to the blue egg whereupon she witnesses the snowman astonishingly disregarding her counsel and repeatedly touching the ice cube discovered in the first egg. Ulsa swiftly removes the snowman from the immediate danger, then places him in her custody inside the blue egg, presumably so she can review for the snowman the established best practices for handling ice. The video ends with the Egg Investigator restoring the blue egg to its original state as the scene fades to black. Cast * Ulsa as herself * Egg Investigator as herself * Snowman as himself Production The video is composed of live footage and advanced computer graphic animation, although considerable controversy exists over which parts are which. Whether the scenes of Ulsa flying around in outer space are real or the result of advanced special effects is a matter of particularly heated debate in the scientific community. One group of researchers applied quaternion superposition of the star patterns depicted in the video with models of the real universe and found a close correlation; they argue that the scenes were likely shot in outer space, possibly with the assistance of Elon Musk / SpaceX. (Elon has not replied to the many requests for confirmation by the saccharology community.) Opposing groups argue that the speed of the stars as they fly by the screen make the accurate comparison with the known positions of the stars in the real universe impossible. They contend that the scenes are exceptionally well-made special effects, and suggest that auteur film maker Stanley Kubrick may have provided artistic and technical assistance, although this is unlikely given that Stanley Kubrick has been deceased for 20 years. Considerable rancor exists between advocates of each theory, with members of each group having fallen victim to mail bombs and drive-by shootings. Themes and analysis External Links * Surprise Eggs - EdukayFUN Category:EdukayFUN Shows